The New Peaky Blinder
by XenonDark
Summary: What happens when you're transported into another world? There was no God, there was no choice, there was no explanation. You don't even remember if you actually died or not. At one moment you were there and the next you're here. 'Here' however is the 1900s Birmingham England, ruled by gangs and guns. SI
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

Birmingham England, 1919, this is where a boy ended up soon after the war had concluded. The boy had no memories of how he actually got to this place though, in fact, the boy was very close to freaking out. The last thing he could remember was reading a web novel on his phone. After finally getting tired enough, he placed his phone on the charger and went to bed, and then he was here.

He knew where 'here' was of course. The time or city didn't matter much, but one word kept replaying in his head.

'Peaky Blinders'

'Peaky Blinders'

'Peaky Blinders'

'Peaky Blinders'

'Peaky...Fucking…. Blinders'

There was no 'God', there was no status screen or power ups or missions or even a damn explanation. He didn't know if he died, if he got reincarnated, or if he was just transported into another world because not a single 'Divine Being' deigned him important enough to actually explain anything. He somehow just _knew_ where he was and that he was in the Peaky Blinders show.

Then there was the show itself. The lad remembers watching season 1 on Netflix when it first came out, and has watched every season since, but his memory of the earlier parts were fuzzy...yet clear. There are parts where he remembers every word spoken in a scene but others where he could barely remember what the topic was about. That...wasn't good.

Other than that though, he knew nothing else. Looking around he realised he was in the middle of a busy and dirty street. Using some broken glass as a mirror that was further along the road, he immediately found a couple of really big fucking changes. He was dressed nicely in black dress shoes, dress pants, and a gray vest. Sitting on top of his head was a gray cap that most, if not all, Blinder's wore. The kid actually looked quite sharp.

_Is that a Webley Revolver tucked between my waist? Well the free clothes and gun are convenient, I guess whoever sent me here isn't a complete asshoole. _

That wasn't the problem though, the problem was that before this moment that 'kid' was a 36 year old man but now looked no more than 16. There were several changes that he felt like hyperventilating about. The blue eyes, blonde hair, and the _white _skin. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't have a single thing against caucasions, but when you grow up and Black Pride is preached almost as strongly as The Bible, the simple change of pigment almost felt more disabilating then the realisation that he was transferred to a new dimension.

While he was freaking out, he hardly noticed that the busy street was beginning to clear out with frightening speed. People were heading into their homes and locking the doors, vendors began to hide behind their stands and kids started running away, although some found nearby hiding spot to watch...something. It wasn't until the boy began hearing a clopping sound that the situation dawned on him.

_Season 1 Episode 1...It's Tommy!_

In episode 1 of the Peaky Blinders, Tommy does the 'Powder Trick' in the middle of a busy street so everyone could see. Tommy has a horse that he gets someone to put a 'Spell' on to win a race. People would believe anything in the 1900's and if a 'Witch' arrived to put a spell on a horse, then they would surely bet what little of their hard earned money they have on that horse.

A million thoughts flew through the kid's mind at once but before he could make sense of even a single one, a horse stopped in front of him. On top was the well dressed the sociopath himself...Thomas Shelby. His attire was almost identical to the boy's, the only differences being that Tommy was wearing a suit and a pocket watch. Besides that, Thomas had the same blue eyes like him but black hair instead of blonde.

Honestly he didn't know what got into him, but at that moment a type of persona just took over his actions. His body relaxed and he placed his hands in their pockets in a calm manner. A pleasant smile adorned his face. First impressions mean everything to men like Shelby, and he was determined not to screw it up.

"Our 'Fortune Girl' is on her way Mr. Shelby. With her there's no way this boy here will lose." The 'kid' places a hand the horse and pets it. "I'm sure he'll meet your standards… and even surpass them."

A hint of surprise and curiosity dances in his pupils. No doubt he has questions, many of them the kid wasn't ready to answer. One thing the man-child did know though, was that he _had _ to join the Peaky Blinders, and for that to happen he needed the interest of this dangerous man. Before said man could ask any questions, however, two Asians arrived from behind me, out of breath and shaking. An old man past his prime and a young girl, probably age 14 or 15. They were both dirty and haggard, the girl's green sweater covered in small dirt patches.

"Sir...this is her." the old man spoke. Funnily enough, he barely even paid attention to the boy's presence. They most likely assumed that Tommy brought him and so didn't ask any questions. While Tommy wanted to ask questions about the sharp dressed boy, he had a show to put on and a schedule to keep.

"The 'Fortune Girl' eh?" he asked with interest.

_Haven't been here 30 minutes and I already changed something. He was supposed to say. "The girl who tells fortunes?" A small change, but a change nonetheless. Honestly, I haven't decided if I'm going to stick to cannon or throw it off the deep end yet so I don't know how I feel about this. _

Tommy rummages through his pocket for a second before taking out some cash and handing it to the boy.

_Well the Shelby is assuming I'm with them and they are assuming I'm with the Shelby. Well ain't that awkward. I have to just go with it though, I can't be too suspicious. I gotta somehow make it seem like my presence here is natural. _

The boy takes the money and stands to the side. With a head nod, he silently infer for them to get on with it, and they take the hint. The old man looks confused but does as told and gets the girl to take out a red pouch. She begins to pour some type of red sand in her hand, looks into the horse's eyes, and began chanting.

_Honestly, I have no idea if this an actual spell or not anymore. I mean, this is obviously a con, but I'm in a fictional world filled with people who aren't real so magic must be a real thing. Shame that this world isn't the type where I can level and defeat monsters and shit. Not that I have any problem being here, the Peaky Blinders are total badasses. _

After a couple of seconds, the chanting stops and the girl blows the red sand into the horses face. Obviously the horse neighs a bit but seems fine. The boy nods towards the old man and gives him the money, then looks back towards the Shelby. The moment the money is in their hands, they run away, leaving the kid and Tommy alone.

"Well continue Mr. Shelby, business before pleasure." Thomas looks at the teen in contemplation for a few seconds before nodding.

Walking the horse around in circles, the Blinder shouts so all can hear. "The horse's name is Monaghan Boy! Kempton, three o'clock, Monday! You ladies have a bet yourself but don't tell anyone else." and with that he begins to gallop away. The boy couldn't help but sigh in relief as the normal citizens began gathering on the street. He however knows that it's not over and begins following the horse.

_I'm pretty sure I grabbed his interest enough for him to at least start a conversation with me. _

"Well are you going to tell me who you are?" the Shelby asks, looking straight forward.

"I am but a simple orphan caused by war Mr. Shelby, but I don't think that's the answer you're looking for."

"You would be right."

"...Michael, Mr. Shelby. Micheal Corleone." _There's no damn 'Godfather' here, and if I'm going to be apart of a gang, I might as well have a gangsters name. Besides, no way in hell I'm sticking to my normal Stanial Jefferson name. I've wanted to change it something cool for a long time now anyway. _

"And what do you want from me, Mr. Corleone?" the curious man asked with a slight smile. His interest were clearly piqued.

"Peaky Blinders, run by the Shelby Family who became infamous after the war. Though not the strongest gang around, they are certainly not the weakest. Run by a smart and cunning man, one Thomas Shleby, they have much potential."

"You've done the research, yet I still do not know what you want. Or are we gonna get to that point anytime soon?" he asked with fake annoyance. The now named Michael could tell he didn't really mind the conversation.

"Ah, well I am a simple man Mr. Shelby. I have simple goals, yet to achieve those goals, the road is quite complicated. I even have a list."

"And on that list?"

"Number 1, meet Thomas Shelby." Micheal says with a smirk. Tommy almost chuckles at this but stops himself before it could come out. This early in the series he's not known for being jovial.

"It seems you can cross that off the list."

"Indeed." Micheal agrees with a smile. "Number 2, join the Peaky Blinders."

"And why would you want to do that, as you've said, there are stronger gangs around." he asks, finally giving Corleone his full attention.

"Those gangs don't have you leading them. You see, I have an eye for potential, and you seem to be overflowing with it. You and your brothers not only fought for your country and king, but came back alive from it, and made something of yourselves."

"Is that right?" he asks, giving Michael a look.

"Yes. Number 3, make a famiglia within the Peaky Blinders with me as the Don. The Corleone Famiglia. They will of course, however, still be under the Shelby Family."

"Famiglia huh...Those are big goals Mr. Coleone, aren't you a little young to be thinking of not only joining a gang but rising so far up within its ranks?"

"As an orphan, everything has a risk. If I'm going to take risks, I might as well go all in. Besides, I have a feeling the risks I'm taking now will pay off. Just because you are a small gang now, doesn't mean you will be one forever."

"Hmm…" the horse suddenly stops. It takes a moment for Michael to realise why. He walked all the way to the stables for the horses without noticing.

_He wants me to leave. _

At this point in the story, The Peaky Blinders have some very valuable equipment hidden in these stables. Michael definitely isn't trusted enough to know anything about it.

"This is where we will part ways for now Mr. Shelby, I have much business to attend to." Michael says, turning around and beginning to walk away. "Oh!" he stops. "Be careful, I wouldn't worry too much about the Chinese but if that horse wins, Billy Kimber will not be happy. Even more dangerous than them, both of them, is the Chief Inspector Chester Campbell." and with that Michael walks away.

The Chinese and Billy Kimber both have a hand in the races, and no one is supposed to be fixing them without their knowledge and permission. That's why doing the Powder Trick is so dangerous. That horse will win the first time, and those who were on the fence about whether the 'spell' would work will change their minds and bet on the horse the second time. The horse will win again, and everyone would hear about the horse that was put under a spell and how it won 2 in a row already. The third time, even more people will bet on the enchanted horse winning...and the Peaky Blinders will bet on it losing...and the horse will lose. Billy Kimber, the most powerful gangster in Birmingham, won't be happy.

_Now where the hell am I going to go?_


	2. Chapter 2: Business Opportunity

**1st Person**

Wondering the streets of Birmingham, I realised something very important. I was in the past...yes I know, 'Duh you fucking idiot' but it finally began to sink in. Dirt and soot were indistinguishable from one another and every person I saw had at least a little on their person. It was on their, their clothes, their shoes, and their faces. These people looked horrible...oppressed...scared. It was sad actually. It wasn't until I saw 3 boys huddled together in an alley did I stop my sight seeing. They were cold and shivering. Walking towards them, the moment they noticed me, I could see the fear in their eyes.

"Why are you out here alone? Where are your family?" 2 of the boys cowered in fear and put their head down, but one of them, the oldest looked me in the eyes. I could see the fear in his own, but I could also see the determination. I could tell this boy wanted to protect the other two no matter what.

"We...we don't have a family. They died in the war."...orphans. Real ones, unlike me who is only using it as an excuse. Honestly, it makes me feel kinda shitty, kids being orphaned is relevant now more than ever thanks to the war and I'm using the title like some kind of badge of honor.

"What are your names? How old are you?"

"I'm Tim and I'm 15." the lead boy said. Black hair, green eyes, and dirty clothes with holes in them. There was even a large long street of soot on his cheek. The other boys seemed to have gained some confidence since their older brother was talking to me peacefully.

"My names Dustin, I just turned 14 this month." the second tallest boy spoke. He shared his brothers black hair and green eyes, though his clothes looked a little better than the elder for some reason.

"I-I'm Carter...12." the youngest spoke out from behind Tim."

They're older than I thought, which means they are smaller than they are supposed to be. Mild malnutrition? ...How the hell am I gonna help these kids. Whoever sent me here gave me these fancy ass clothes and a gun but no money. Wait, how the hell am I gonna help _myself_?! I have no money!

"I'm Michael. Nice to meet you boys but if you sit here, you'll freeze to death. You have to get your bodies moving to produce heat."

"This ain't our first night on the streets, we know...we just don't have nowhere to go anymore. We refuse to go back to that damn orphanage." Tim spat with hate. Well there's a story there if I've ever seen one.

"Doesn't matter where you go, but you can't sit still. How about you come with me?"

"Come with you where?" asked Dustin. I laughed and shrugged at his question.

"I don't know, I'm an orphan too, I'm just wandering the streets right now. The destination doesn't matter though as long as I'm not freezing to death." The boys look at me skeptically and it takes a while for me to understand why. I don't look like an orphan. In fact, I look pretty well off. My fancy clothes, shoes, and hair probably paints me as a wall taken care of kid.

"...Sure, it doesn't matter where, but I'm tired of sitting here doing nuthin anyways." Tim says with a smile. It seems they were not taught the rule 'Don't talk to strangers'. Well, it's not like I'm planning on doing them any harm anyway, still though.

"Yea!" Dustin agreed and I got a slight head nod from Carter. We had nowhere to go, we had no food to eat, but we did have fun. 36 isn't old, it's more middle aged, but it's been a while since my body could move so freely. We ran, tackled each other, dared one another to flirt with girls around the town, and had a good time. The fun distracted us from our hungry bellies and dire situation. I know I shouldn't like it, but acting like a snot nosed brat was the best time I've had in a very long time.

It wasn't until night came that the fun came to an end. As we were passing an alley were heard crying and yelling.

Everything seems to happen in alleys around here, why are there so many anyway?

Obviously we couldn't just mind our own business and walk away so we took a peak and didn't like what we saw. A girl was on her knees, tears in her eyes, and a man with a satisfied smirk on his face started pulling up his pants.

"I don't owe you shit bitch." the man said, fixing his trousers.

"You fucking promised! Please! I need this money!" the lady yelled at the man. This didn't look like a good situation. I noticed from the corner of my eye, Tim tightening in fist in a ball, almost shaking. I was kinda surprised they didn't start bleeding from the way he was shaking and gritting his teeth.

He's a good kid.

"Well next time if you do a better job sucking my cock instead of complaining I might pay you." he then laughs, the fucker _laughs_. "Might. Your pussy was to loose for 20 Pence anyway. I wanted a quick fuck, not a sob story about how you're too good to do things like this and how 'this is only for now'. Fuck off, a whore is a whore, you're no better than any other one. In fact, all of the good ones live in the brothels, that just proves you're actually worse than the norm."

Honestly my body moved on its own. Running up behind the asshole, he hears my footsteps and turns to see my fist flying into his face.

Well I really wasn't trying to be sneaky anyway.

The man's head snaps to the right and while he's in shock, I hit him with another hook. He stumbles back a bit but he seems to finally get his bearings as his eyes fill with rage.

"You shitty kid!" he goes for a swing that I barely was able to dodge by moving backwards and moves to go for another. However before he could throw another punch Tim and Dustin crash into the fatass, making him tumble and fall. Without hesitation I jump in and start to kick the old man in the gut. It caught me by surprise when I saw the 12 year old little Carter begin punching the man in the face with a smile.

….something might be wrong with that kid.

"Carter stop for now, we need him conscious." he looks at me for a second in clear contemplation on whether he should continue anyway. He eventually decides to listen though and nods in my direction. Even with this, he still gives the pig one last kick in the face before stepping back. The man groans in pain.

Something definitely wrong with that kid.

I turn towards the woman who looks borderline traumatised and give her a gentle smile. For some reason, I could physically see her body relax a tad, though she was still scared.

Oi lady, aren't you a little too trusting? I know we're technically kids, but you just saw us jump a grown man without any explanation. You should probably still be a bit more cautious. You don't even know if we're actually here to help you or not.

"How much did he owe you ma'am?"

"...20 Pence." I try not to let a frown show on my face.

20 Pence? That's like 20 cents right? That's all? Oh wait, it's 1919! Is this around the time where people could buy entire meals for a quarter?! I remember some old people talking about something like that when I was young. Maybe 20 Pence is actually a lot?

"Carter, rummage through his pockets and see if he has his wallet on him." I order, and Carter does so without hesitation this time. He finds the wallet and throws it to me. Catching it, I opened it up to see...british money.

Why the hell is the Pound so damn long? Like there's no reason for money to be this damn big, it barely even fits in the wallet.

The fucker only carried 3 dolla-, I mean Pounds on him. Luckily there's some coins in a little pouch and I take out a small coin. Luckily it literally says '20 Pence' engraved or we would have an awkward situation. I flip the coin towards her and she catches it.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Emily!" she answers with a smile on her face, looking at the coin. I look down at the barely conscious idiot and give him a light kick that causes another groan.

"Listen up you son of a bitch, Emily here is under the protection of the Corleone Famiglia. From now on, if you fucking want her service, then you better damn well pay. You understand?" I get a small nod and I turn back to the lady. She was cute, long brown hair, hazel eyes, cute rump. She looked to be in her mid 20's, possibly pushing 30.

Hey hey hey, isn't this kind of a perfect opportunity? I need money, she needs protection, it looks like a mutually beneficial relationship. Now that I think about it, if she's not good enough for a brothel, who is? Obviously I'm not planning on paying for sex, I could get that shit for free, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious.

"I'm sorry you had to see that dear, but from now on, if you have any problems find us and we'll handle it for you. I'm Michael and they are Tim, Dustin, and Carter."

"Oh um...thank you!" she says with a blush. Well ain't she adorable.

"Are there any other meetings you have to attend tonight?" She hesitantly nods. "Well leave it up to us to protect you and make sure customers pay. I swear not a single person will harm you."

"Are you sure…?" she asks looking down at the pig who lost consciousness. "I don't usually do this, I just need money for this month, that's all. I swear." Whoa lady, you don't need to defend yourself to me. I'm just here to start my business in the Underworld. Wait, isn't prostiution still legal at this point? I mean, there's brothels right? I guess I'm just trying to be an honest businessman.

"Of course, you are under the protection of the Corleone, we treat women with respect and make sure others do the same."

That night we went around protecting Emily as she went to work and making sure that anyone who was pleased actually paid. We raised the price from 20 Pence to 50 and agreed on the half and half split. At the end of the night, we made 2 Pounds and gave one to Emily. I say 'gave' even though she's the one who did all the work but she seemed to appreciate it anyway. I was actually very surprised at first on how few were willing to pay something like 50 Pence for sex with a relatively attractive women.

It wasn't until an interaction with a customer that I was truly understand the value of money. The guy didn't have enough money to actually pay for Emily and so asked his friends to pitch in like it was one of the most natural things in the world. They said sure and 2 of the guys pulls on 10 pence while the guy who was actually gonna fuck her handled the other 30.

"Next time it's my turn to get the whore." one of the dirty men covered in soot said. "She must be quite something if she's so expensive." Expensive? Really? Tim told me with the 4 Pound we had, we could live without worry for about a week. 2 if they are careful with it. 2 weeks...with only 4 pounds. How the hell did this make any sense?!

Nonetheless we found out that Emily lived alone and so asked if we could stay with her for a bit. At first she was wary but after we told her about our sad back story and how we lost our parents to the war she caved. It turns out that's how she lost her husband the same way and she's finally running out of her savings.

That Italian guy I have to fight later was so right, it is all about the war with these people.


End file.
